


it my guccia bandanna round ur cock <33

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sex
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 49
Kudos: 154
Collections: Anonymous





	it my guccia bandanna round ur cock <33

george opens the door, mailman hands him a package. hesitantly, he opens the package to find a wrapped piece of clothing and a letter

the letter starts

"hi notfound, george. i found a gucci bandanna in stores and given the fact that you're a big strong alpha male i think its important you have it. cheers. - a fan"

he opens the package carefully, and he pulls out a gucci bandanna. staring at it, bewildered, he calls dream over

dream stares at the bandanna for a moment before toppling onto the ground, howling with laughter

george grumbled something unintelligible "its not funny"

dream, still cradling his sides and having a seizure on the floor of their shared 5 bedropom house because they are Married obviously, wheezes out "someone just got you a gucci bandanna, that is the funniest shit"

and then george throws dream and the gucci bandanna into the sun the end <3

**Author's Note:**

> sex


End file.
